ozfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sammm鯊/To all active editors of the Oz Wiki! A notice of filing for adoption (potentially temporarily)
Hi there, everyone that's active on this wiki! From the past month I'm seeing *User:Bluquail *User:Ducklover123 *User:Philipkc *User:Lindadie *User:RenzoRR *User:Lola987 *User:Billy2458 *User:Marbpl2 *User:Alex.beverly.3 *User:Hollywoodstarr94 *User:JustinHoskie *User:HarryC15 *User:Tomrose123 *User:JessicaRabbit90 *User:Kyle20ellis *User:Mugzyandmax *User:JonathanCort *User:Katherine Rebekah *User:Noneofyourbusiness *User:Hoziwei So yeah you guys are all this blog post is directing to! Some of you (most of you, even) have joined this wiki way before I did; I just want to clarify that I'm not looking for doing MAJOR changes around this wiki; I most likely won't even cross paths with the editors, my only focus as of now is to take care of the image issue, a thorough explanation can be seen at my request page, or below: How many edits have you made on that wiki? 290+ How many days/months have you been editing there? I joined the wiki on May 8, 2015 to show support when I saw Philipkc filing for Adoption:The Wonderful Wiki of Oz; unfortunately that request does not seem to go through. My actual constructive edits starts on May 28, 2015 and I have just reached a solid one-week-on-the-wiki requirement. Will continue to do what I'm doing unless someone else can take care of the situation. (Full explanation is below) On the Special Pages → Special:ListAdmins when was the last time an admin edited, and who was it? Toughpigs 15:08, June 2, 2013 On that note, it is SERIOUSLY hard to find out who are the admins on the wiki unless you memorized in the back of your head (did not know has the same effect until literally just now); it seems like there was never an Oz Wiki:Administrators or The Wizard of Oz Wiki:Administrators page before, unless there's another previous namespace with the default project page. Any other information: Like stated above, I originally joined to leave a message because frankly I was just super glad that someone wants to shape this wiki; when I saw Wendy's respond on the previous request, I thought there was still chance for the wiki getting adopted; but after seeing no real updates afterwards, I sought out other ways to see if I can sort through a certain serious problem on the wiki WITHOUT having to actually adopt it. The conversation about "the problem" can be seen at Thread:841708#3 and onward; I have since gone to VSTF Wiki in the hopes of getting their help, but this is what I got: Hello, according to your recent report, please tag all the files for deletion, then we can delete them. It's a better way. 02:54, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Hi, that wiki has 4000+ images, I have no idea how long it will take me to locate all the duplicate; I did look up on Community Central and found this thread http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Search_for_duplicate_files , but honestly I have no idea what to do with the information, plus I don't think I'm able to do anything being a regular user on that wiki; all I listed is just what I got by going through them manually; it'll be nice if it's more than one person doing the work.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 04:01, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :(my internet picks the time when I finally got a respond to act all funky, only wanted to send it out ASAP just now); but yeah, I have been tagging all the visible duplicates (including the ones that aren't the exact same copy but still of the same image), but like I said; as far as I know, I'm the only one thinking it's a serious problem and actually doing something about it, so it'll take time to go through ALL the 4000+ images. http://oz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_deletion Most of the stuff there def. have images resembling them on more than 95%; I can't say for sure, but those should be good to go... a small first step.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 04:18, June 2, 2015 (UTC) I've gotten no more respond after what I wrote, and the 200+ images I've marked for deletion ARE STILL THERE. I figured, if they for some reason have to wait until I manage to list out ALL the duplicates, those piles after piles of useless images are going to continue to SIT THERE because I honestly have no idea how long it will take me to finish sorting. So that's the whole purpose of me filing for adoption, so I can at least delete those currently marked ones while continue to sort through. One of the requirement stated "You have created at least one new page", now, since this statement did not specify what kind of page, I'm going to say I did create a few pages although they aren't actual article pages. It is to help me sort through what images I've come across so far, so I hope it can be counted, because honestly, the Wiki has 1,866 pages, what it seriously needs ISN'T more and more pages, but a CLEAN-UP! My only concern and focus is to find out just exactly how many files out of the total 4,322 images are NOT duplicates or slight variations manipulated by the uploader that actually serves a purpose of being on the wiki; when THAT's done, I can worry about the quality of the page contents. As far as I'm concerned, I'm really aiming for requesting the user right of an image moderator rather than an admin; but since there's no way of doing that, I went for adopting as a whole. Lastly, if anything I've written above comes across as being self-centered, self-righteous, whiny, or lack of better words, b*tchy and annoying, I do apologize because sometimes the tone of what's written down just don't translate well. I'm not "not appreciating" what the VSTF is doing for wikis in general, just that to me, I think this situation really needs more than one person taking care of, cuz if there's other ways, I DID not know or I would have sought out other solutions first. I am not angry or upset, more like a bit heartbroken that some users would spend their time uploading all those almost-carbon-copy images and that no one was stopping it from happening. Thank you for reading this. I just want it to be clear one last time: I won't be standing in anyone's way regarding to editing articles, my primary and only concern as of now is about the duplicate images. Hope we can all work together and make this wiki a better place! Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:30, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts